


show me your love

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cunnilingus, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, SARGE ISNT ACTUALLY IN THIS HES JUST MENTIONED, Trans Dick Simmons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, [that pic of spongebob], so medical sounding yikes, sorta??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12841080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I bet you love it when Sarge tells you how great of a job you do. Do you love it? Does it get you wet?” Grif teased. His eyes lit up as Simmons hid his face in his hands to muffle a moan.





	show me your love

**Author's Note:**

> ive never ever written smut before and also i dont proofread because I Cant Read so uuuuuuuuuu be gentle with me

Simmons whined against Grif’s shoulder, hands desperately scrabbling to hold on to him as he slowly thrusted his fingers inside of him. He had Simmons pinned to the wall of the shitty little dark closet they were locked in, with his fingers between Simmons’ legs and his mouth on his throat. Neither of them really remembered how they got there, only the realization that they were alone together and they both shared the sudden urgent need to get off. Simmons eyes as he pressed bruises into Grif’s neck, their panting breaths filling the air between them. 

Grifs fingers traced a pattern around Simmons’ clit which left him whining helplessly into Grif’s neck, before returning to his slick entrance and pushing inside once more.

“F-fuck, Dex!” Simmons gasped and his face flushed. Grif smirked and kissed along the edges of Simmons’s jaw, nudging open the other mans freckled thighs open. His fingers were slick, and he slowly slipped in a third finger. Grif was so painfully, obviously hard inside his half pulled off under suit but he couldn’t help himself. Taking apart Simmons with only his fingers seemed more important than anything else.

“You’re doing so good,” he whispered hoarsely. “So beautiful, so fucking hot” 

Simmons’s face turned beet red and he loud out an involuntary moan. 

“P-please,” he groaned in response. “I need- Ah!”

“What do you need, Simmons?” he grinned, and thrusted his fingers deep inside the other. He cried out, his voice coming in short hiccupping gasps as he ground himself down into Grif’s hand.

“Please just fucking eat me out-“ he was cut off as Grif sank to his knees and suddenly hoisted Simmons’s legs over his shoulders and he let out a startled yelp which turned into a choked off moan at the sensation of being manhandled. All the blood in Simmons’s body rushed downwards as Grif laid butterfly kisses over his stomach, his hips, his thighs, before kissing his clit and swiping his tongue through the wetness dripping from him. 

Jerky moans escaped Simmons’s mouth, a vocabulary of oh fuck that’s so good, please don’t stop, oh fuck, oh god and Grif showed no signs of slowing, moving his tongue in ways that made Simmons’s whole body contract with pleasure. The hand that wasn’t gripping Simmons thigh so hard that there were definitely bruises being left behind slid down his own body and pressed the heel of his hand into his cock, relieving some of the pressure being built.

“Fuck Simmons, you’re so hot like this,” Grif moaned and pulled away. He bit at Simmons’s inner thigh, then licked over the mark before he could complain about.

“Grif- ah, please don’t stop,” Simmons shuddered and gripped Grif’s dark hair. 

“You like being told how good you are, don’t you?” Grif teased and lowered Simmons to the ground. 

The freckled mans face flushed a bright red as he realized the affect of the orange soldier’s words on him. Grif traced his fingers around Simmons’s entrance again, not quite pushing inside of him.

“You’re such a good boy Simmons. Always keeping the base clean, sucking up to everyone. So good.” He cooed, with a shit eating grin on his face. Simmons wiggled his hips, trying to fuck himself down onto others fingers but he pulled them back.

“I bet you love it when Sarge tells you how great of a job you do. Do you love it? Does it get you wet?” Grif teased. His eyes lit up as Simmons hid his face in his hands to muffle a moan. He pushed his fingers inside the slick heat of Simmons once more. He could tell that even from the simple act that he was already close.

Grif caged Simmons in to the wall with one arm, pumping his fingers in and out of him as he shuddered and let out breathy moans. 

“Do you think about it? Sarge telling you how smart you are, how good you doing?” he whispered into his ear.

Simmons hands came up to clutch at Grif’s arm and sank his nails in deep. 

“Fuck, Dex- I’m gonna-“ he moaned loudly and threw his head back against the concrete wall behind him, his body rhythmically clenching and unclenching around the fingers inside him as he came. Grif said nothing, just watching and admiring his boyfriends face overcome with pleasure as he twitches around him. 

Simmons drop his head to Grif’s shoulder exhaustedly and smiles when he pulls his fingers out.

“So... Wanna return the favour?” Grif jokes.

Simmons hides his smile and lightly punches him in the shoulder.

“Shower?”


End file.
